Sugimi's Haunted Halloween
by Raven-2010
Summary: A few days before Halloween joker Inu wants to play a scary halloween trick on the girls and gets the guys to help him. With Sugimi's help, an unexpected ally, and an abandoned spooky old mansion they get the ultimate twisted revenge. Inu and his cohorts in crime experience a gory horror and fright filled Halloween they'll never forget. Horror, comedy, romance LEMON Inutaisho/Kag
1. Halloween Horror

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemon **

It's Halloween time again Inuyasha gets an idea scare the crap out of the girls and gets the guys in on it, Kag and the girls with Sugimi's help, and an unexpected ally get the ultimate scary revenge. Updated extended Oct 2012, horror, comedy, romance, **Inutaisho/Kag**

**Sugimi's Haunted Halloween**

**By Raven2010, and Cindygirl, Dec 4 2011**

**Inuyasha's twisted scheme, good girls gone bad, cheerleader, the greeting committee**

It all began with hellion Inuyasha's plan "Hey it's Halloween time again" grinning Inuyasha mentioned "You know what that means?

"Yeah, so?" Miroku replied

"Oh shit mutt face, you're not going to try some shit this year to, are ya?" Kouga questioned "Don't even think about trying to get me to go in on it,"

"Why don't you just shut your trap go to the salon get your pedicure and bikini wax with all the other girls?" Inuyasha ragged

"Right after you do dog breath," Kouga shot back "But have the decency to take a flea bath first,"

"Last year he screwed with Kagome and nearly got killed" Bankotsu reminded

"Yes he's is a genius at it" Jakotsu added "Inu darling behave, don't make Jaky have to spank you naughty puppy" he teased "Promise Jaky you will be a good boy," he loved bugging Inuyasha

"Gods damn it Jak, how many frigging times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" Inuyasha protested "One of these days,"

"What one of these days you'll marry and make an honest man out of me? Aw Yashy don't get your thong in a twist" Jakotsu joked

"Cough ma marry cough gag gross," Inuyasha responded

"What color is it? Kouga ragged "Give us a peek,"

"Lord Inuyasha Taisho wearing a thong" who would have thought it? Miroku teased "Is it smooth? Doe's it chafe? Does it have lace?

"I bet it's hot pink to" Bankotsu razzed "With a matching bra"

"Ooooo, bastards, I ain't wearing a fucking thong" Inuyasha fumed

"I will let you know now little brother I shall not go in on whatever ungodly thing you plan on doing. I will however stay back and end enjoy watching you die" Sesshoumaru informed him "And since I am feeling generous I shall also make funeral arrangements for you in advance closed casket only because I believe the miko will hack you to bits,"

"Wet blanket" Inuyasha wisecracked "When are gonna grow a pair?

"You were never born with a pair brainless suicidal fool" Sesshoumaru shot back

"Alright let's cut the bullshit' mutt face what the hell are you up to? Kouga inquired "I know it's no good,"

"Okay you bunch of sissy's I was thinking this year why not have some real fun," Inuyasha replied

"Oh yeah like what?" Miroku asked

"We scare the girls nothing really bad just enough to rattle they're cages,"

"This just proves my earlier statement about your stupidity and death wish," Sesshoumaru said "After you die I get your red sports car," he smiled evilly after his statement

"I have to agree with Sessh I don't think it's a good Idea," Jakotsu stated "Plus I'm still young and want to live,"

"Precisely," Sesshoumaru agreed

"Figures you'd side with the girls, hell your practically one yourself," Inuyasha wisecracked

"Want to go in the back room and find out Yashy," Jakotsu teased

"Eeeeew, shut up before I kill ya," cringing sour faced Inuyasha said

"Go try it out you might like it" Kouga needled "It being your first time I know Jak will be gentle"

"Asshole I love the hairy cave not the stick shift," Inuyasha shot back

"Remember last year fellows? Ow wench stop let go come on Kagome it was just harmless fun" please? I'll be a good boy he said while held in a headlock by the miko," Sesshoumaru replayed the events in a perfect imitation of Inuyasha's voice creeping him out

"Yeah that was sweet," Miroku teased

"Sesshoumaru your creepy you know that now shut up and let's talk plan," Inuyasha growled

"Oh alright I'm bored any freaking way," Miroku exclaimed

They set their plan in motion Miroku called Sango, and the other females of they're little group to come and meet them the unsuspecting girls agreed. A few hours later they met the guys at the suggested meeting place at the college after hours, they'd often hang out there after school closed, and the girls entered the boys waited to spring the trap. As the girls made their way to the part of the school they were to meet the boys it was eerily quiet, then a sudden wind was heard blowing, next breathing, as they continued on cold chills ran down their spines but they continued. A few moans then a spooky distant voice was heard

"Help me, over here help me," the voice pled "Ohhhhh" it moaned

"Where are you? Kagome asked

"O, over here help me please?" it stammered "I'm so scared,"

"Okay hold on we're coming," Kagura said

"Sounds hurt to me," Ayame commented

"Yeah, poor thing," Sango said

They walked past a long row of lockers in the hallway just when they reached the end the lights flickered tthey saw blood all over the floor and a skeleton with blood on its head jumped out "Hello ladies,"

"Ahhhhhhhhh," the girls shrieked and ran like hell

Once outside they stopped panting heavily when they all caught their breaths "Wait a minute I am going to kill those lousy low life bastards," Kagura who had just figured out what it was bit

"I have an idea," Kagome said

"Yes, do tell Kags?" her companions replied

"Follow me, and stay quiet," Kagome instructed, they did once they were inside the dean's office Kagome turned on the PA system _**"Inuyasha" **_she called too sweetly

"Gulp" he was nervous

"Oh this is bad on so many levels," nervous Miroku said

Kagome spoke sending shivers down his spine "Inuyasha, Inuyasha where for art though sit Inuyasha?"

Then heard was a loud crash bang "Ow gods damn it wench" what the hell was that for? Inuyasha

yelled and clamped a hand over his mouth but it was too late 'Oh shit' he thought

"Congratulations sir fucks up a lot," Bankotsu insulted "I'm not willing to die with him are you boys?"

"Nope" the others answered in unison

"Inuyasha you stupid prick now they know where we are," Kouga bit in a low voice "What's wrong with you?

"Ah shit" he replied "Stupid, stupid, stupid" he said while smacking his head

"Duh, I knew that since we were pups" you just now figuring that out? Kouga wisecracked "I'd stay and watch my Kagome at work but I don't want to die,"

"Have fun dog," Bankotsu teased "If ya live look me up I'll have a nice juicy bone waiting for ya,"

"I'll pray for you," Miroku exclaimed "Try not to die,"

"You're going to run deserting traitors," Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha Taisho you are so dead, sit," Kagome said as she and the other girls closed in on them "Sit, sit, sit," bam

"Bye mutt face, be a good boy," Kouga said just before he bolted leaving Inuyasha behind stuck in his spot from the sit command

"See you sucker," Bankotsu, and Miroku said in unison as they ran

"You cowering pussies get back here," Inuyasha insulted

"I am so going to enjoy this," hiding Sesshoumaru whispered

"I know, awesome hah?" Jakotsu said "Better to side with the girls,"

"Indeed" Sesshoumaru added "And it is such a great pleasure watching my idiot brother hang himself out to dry,"

Next they heard "Hello Yasha sweetie," the girls greeted Inuyasha

"Oh crap, n, now girls it was all in fun" pl, please don't kill me? Besides I wasn't alone Miroku, Kouga, and Bankotsu were here and in on it the pussies took off" Inuyasha whined

"Hm, no Jakotsu, or Sesshoumaru," Kagura said "Couldn't get them in on it, hah?" she ragged

"Yup Sesshoumaru is far to classy to lower himself to do such stupid juvenile things," Kagome

commented "And Jakotsu is a sweetie, he loves women,"

"Ah, hah," Sango, and Ayame agreed

"Those are my girls," Jakotsu said in a low voice

"Ah that is why I love and side with women," Sesshoumaru replied

"You know what they say side with the winning team," Jakotsu added Sesshoumaru grinned

"So you claim, but strange your cohorts left you here all alone," Ayame needled, even though she knew that they had been there

"Yes how about that," Sango said in a scary tone

"Gulp, n, now girls don't do anything drastic, y, you know I love you," he stammered trying to bribe them "W, what are you up to?

"Nothing honey," they answered in unison sweetly "Relax pet,"

"Shit this is going to be good," Jakotsu said

"See isn't waiting and watching well worth it?" Sesshoumaru exclaimed

"Yup, and fun to,"

"It's alright Inuyasha we forgive you, right girls?" Kagome innocently said

"Yes" they agreed

"Oh shit, in five four three two one zero," Jakotsu counted

Next was heard "Nooooooo" as the women lifted Inuyasha off the ground, and carried him off "Oh no not that, you wouldn't?" he said

"Hehehe, at long last," Sesshoumaru exclaimed as he and Jakotsu hidden inside his barrier followed

"Y, yes they would," laughing Jakotsu gasped

"Yeeeeeeeow" Inuyasha shrieked after the girls had sat him in the shower then turned the ice cold shower on him "Damn wenches are killing me,"

"This is how we wash the fleas, wash the fleas, this is how we wash the fleas out of the pretty doggy's fur" Sango sang

"Hey what about the others they were in on it to," Inuyasha whined

"Yes but you were the only one here so you get our undivided love time and affection," Kagura teased

"Ooo look he's all shiny and new," Ayame ragged

"Think we should do like they do in the dog grooming place and put a bow in his hair? Kagome teased

"You better not," Inuyasha bit

"You heard him ladies ribbon him up," Ayame teased

"Ribbon it is then" they said in unison, and tied it into a bow in his hair

In a flash all his clothes were gone, and he was dressed in a bright red cheerleaders costume the skirt

was very short barely covering his backside and front. They then forced him out through the front door of the school, every time he protested he was given the option of keep walking or die. When they were outside he was greeted with wolf whistles and applause from the male students, and praised by the female students who dear sweet Sesshoumaru had called to come there some were filming Inuyasha with camcorders

"Wanna join our team? the cheerleaders teased

"Wow she's hot," one boy said

"Meet me in the locker room babe," another teased

"Oh somebody kill me now," Inuyasha whined

"Hey nice ass new girl," a few males said in unison

"Can I have a bite? Another asked

"If the outside looks that good I would sure love to see what's under the hood," another guy teased

"Ah shut it you fucking degenerates," Inuyasha bit "You bastards are so horny you'll screw anything,"

"Only you new girl," the boys replied

"Little brother a closet dresses like a girl boy you are a disgrace to our family name," Sesshoumaru who appeared to be just arriving needled

"If I were straight I'd do you in a minute," playing along Jakotsu ragged

"Gross, not in this life or the next princess," Inuyasha bit "And shove it fluffy sama,"

The girls made Inuyasha walk the streets dressed as he was with them trailing him all the way home, with Sesshoumaru, and Jakotsu right behind them. When the group of friends arrived at the Taisho home knowing Inuyasha would bolt rather then enter his home dressed as a girl for inside was the one person above all others he dreaded seeing it his father Sugimi

"Allow me little brother," Sesshoumaru said, then reached over put his key in the lock and unlocked the front door "There you are,"

"Gee thanks a lot for nothing," Inuyasha sarcastically replied "Pedigree butt wipe,"

Inuyasha entered one look at his son and Sugimi's eyes instantly widened, than an evil smile crossed his lips. In a split second he threw his arms around Inuyasha giving him a bear hug "The daughter I always wanted oh this is a blessed day indeed," Sugimi said

"Oh for fucks sake it's me you ass your son and I am not a damn girl. So pull your nose out of your ass and you'll smell it," Inuyasha snapped

"Naughty potty mouth, daddy will have to take care of that," Sugimi teased

"What is you so called keen canine sense of smell out of order or something?

"Sniff, sniff nope I smell all girl so that means it's pure female," Sugimi said

"Oh bite me," Inuyasha replied

"As you wish," Sugimi did and playfully growled while hanging on

"Yeow, gods damn you, ya rabid mutt, I'll fucking kill you," Inuyasha screeched

"Mouth pup," in a flash Inuyasha was getting his mouth washed out with soap, as he squirmed in his father's hold "There, there now daughter when father is through you will have a nice clean sweet mouth. Remember boys do not like potty mouthed girls, keep that up and you will never marry or mate and I want grand pups,"

"Aw maybe she's having that time of the month," Kagura ragged, Inuyasha growled

"Need some Midol, dear?" Ayame asked

"Maybe she needs a Kotex pad a maxi pad it is probably one of those heavy flow days and that is why she's extra cranky," Kagome added

"Aw is that what it is honey?" Sango needled

Next day

**Party plans, with Sugimi's help, an unexpected ally**

"Girls we need to get some payback on those three legged weasels," Kagome said

"Three legged weasels?" Ayame asked

"Yup, she means guys have two walking legs, and the one in the middle aka the penis is the third leg," Kagura explained

"Cough, cough only our Kagome would come up with something like that," Sango managed to say between laughs

"We could always just break all three legs, hehehe," Kagome said and laughed

"Eek" the others exclaimed

"I know just who to ask for help," Kagome stated

"Who? Sango, Ayame, and Kagura asked

"Papa, he is the master of playing tricks and a holy terror, hehehe," Kagome told them

"Good idea with Sugimi's help we can't lose," Sango said

"Let's do it," Ayame, and Kagura exclaimed

Knowing Inuyasha was gone for the day they went to Sugimi's house "Hello, how are my girls?' Sugimi greeted while he answered the door

"Fine" they answered, then went in

"I want to ask you for a big favor," Kagome said

"Okay, what is it?" Sugimi answered, Kagome told him what Inuyasha had done in the school, and who was in on it "I see, now I know I was wondering why Inuyasha was dressed as a cheerleader. Good job by the way that was most enjoyable,"

"Thanks papa," the innocently smiling girls answered in unison

"Girls I think this time we need something much bigger to use on the boys," Sugimi said

Jakotsu came by and was let in "Hello, okay ladies I know you are up to no good,"

"Jak what makes you say that? Ayame asked

"Come on I know what the boys did to you in the school," Jakotsu replied

"Oh" Sango exclaimed

"Not to worry ladies whatever it is I want in on it,"

"Jakotsu you little devil," Sango teased

"Big devil but that's beside the point," he joked

"An idea just came to me there is an old abandoned mansion on Takeda street it would be the perfect place to do what I have in mind," Sugimi said

"Now how to get them there" Kagura exclaimed

"Simple I will call the cretins tell them there is a Halloween party there with lots of booze goodies, and girls they'll be eager to come then," Jakotsu told them

"Whoa he's so much like a scheming female it's scary," Ayame commented and shivered a bit

"Why thank you dear," Jakotsu replied "Now on with our plans. I will call them with the invites because if one of you girls did it they'd be suspicious. Especially after what they did to you,"

Then a deep silky smooth voice was heard "I would also like to participate in the festivities," Sesshoumaru stated

"Ooo the help of three gorgeous males why I think I've died and gone to heaven," Kagome teased, Jakotsu, Sugimi, and Sesshoumaru thanked her

"Man this is going to be the best Halloween ever" Jakotsu excitedly said

**That night**

Miroku answered his phone "Hello? Jakotsu told him of the party "Okay Jak thanks, I'll be there,"

"Yo, speak to me," is how Inuyasha answered his phone

"Hey Yash it's Jak," Jakotsu replied

"What can I do you for?" he joked

"I called to let you know that there'll be a big Halloween party tomorrow night in the abandoned old mansion on Takeda street," Jakotsu told him

"Yeah, so, I don't care,"

"Yash there will be lots of free booze, goodies, and plenty of women there to," Jakotsu said he was using the perfect bait "I already invited the others they're going to be there,"

"Free booze goodies and babes I'm in," excited Inuyasha replied

"Okay see you tomorrow night,"

"Okay, thanks Jak," Inuyasha answered and hung up

"Hehehe, suckers," Kagura exclaimed

"Like shooting fish in a barrel," Sango joked

"Best part is we're doing it Halloween night," Ayame said smiling evilly

"Boys shall we go and prepare the mansion for the festivities? Sugimi asked

"Yes lets," Sesshoumaru replied

"Can't wait to start," Jakotsu answered "And I know the perfect place to get what we need,"

The group headed out they arrived at the mansion, set up candles to help create the spooky atmosphere, and the rest of what was needed, in no time at all they had completed the task. It was a Halloween masterpiece jack o lanterns were spread around the front room with various decorations. Bowls of candy and goodies were set out, the table had cups plates knives and forks on it, before the guys arrived Halloween night the beer Keg and other liquors would be put out

"This ought to draw them like bees to honey," Kagome stated

"Yes especially little brother he always was a sucker for and easily swayed by liquor and females, the combination of both is irresistible to him," grinning Sesshoumaru told them

"Yup and Miroku the lecher all you gotta do is mention women and he's there," Sango added

"Yes dear and when I called him with the invite I made sure to stress that point," Jakotsu said

"Jakotsu you're like the evil genius of revenge, Sesshoumaru, and Sugimi to," Kagome praised

**Sugimi's haunted mansion, horror within, run for your life**

Halloween night as planned the guests arrived, eyes immediately drifted to the lit candles, booze, goodies, and the other Halloween treats. Miroku Kouga, Inuyasha, and Bankotsu went searching for Sango and the others, as they walked down the hallway the silence was shattered by a scream, a scream Inuyasha knew well, the panicky males ran to the end of the hall

Another scream cut through the silence spotting the stairs leading to the second floor they ran up the steps "No, no please don't kill me, I want to live?" she pled, at the top of the stairs the men came to a screeching halt

"No for tonight you die," a strange deep male voice answered

"Kagome, Kagome? Inuyasha called

"Kagome where are you? Asked Kouga

"Keep talking so we can find you" Bankotsu said

"No, no, no please don't do it?" Kagome pled

"That way," Inuyasha said pointing to a large master bedroom

"If I cannot have you no one will," the male said "Your mine,"

"No please?" Kagome protested "Please don't do this?" she pled

Inuyasha being the hothead he was kicked the door open, and nearly dropped dead from what he saw next, Kagome was wearing feudal era clothes there stood a tall man dressed in feudal era samurai clothing if not for the horror of the situation they'd have looked like the ideal feudal era couple. The male had one arm around Kagome's waist holding her to him, in the other hand he held a long dagger up ready to plunge it into Kagome's heart. She gripped his wrist in vain trying to hold him at bay but he was to strong horror filled them and their blood ran cold, just as the samurai thrust the dagger into her heart he turned his head showing his face Inuyasha almost died right then

"Dad nooo," Inuyasha screamed'

"Sugimi whyyyyy?" Miroku cried in horror

"She's mine in life and death," Sugimi replied wearing a sick grin on his lips with glowing red eyes jagged stripes on his cheeks he then leaned in and kissed her

"You god's damned son of a bitch I'll fucking kill you," Inuyasha bellowed then lunged just when he neared his sire they disappeared "Noooooo"

"Oh my god," Miroku gasped "How the hell can this happen?"

"Sword, Sesshoumaru's tenseiga we can get it Sesshoumaru can bring her back," Inuyasha exclaimed

"Good idea," Bankotsu, Kouga, and Miroku agreed

Heavy moans were heard, all eyes turned to the back of the room zombies with ragged clothes, and grayish skin appeared stalking toward them "Hungry so hungry, must eat," they said

"_**Shiiiiiiit" **_Inuyasha and his male companions shrieked

"Ruuun" Inuyasha stressed the word

"Hungry don't leave," the zombies said

"Move it," Bankotsu yelled

Miroku, Bankotsu, Kouga, and Inuyasha quickly turned headed for and ran down the stairs taking the steps three at a time when they saw a bloody severed head at the bottom of the steps they sped up and were out through the front door at warp speed. The first thing they saw just outside the door was a charred body smoke still rising from it and a short distance away severed body parts on the ground positioned to spell you're next. There was a graveyard a short distance from the house, desperate to make a fast escape and seeing that going through it was a shorter distance then going around it headed for the graveyard even though that was the last place they wanted to be, behind them they heard

"Hungry, need food," the following zombies said with outstretched arms "Food,"

'Eeeeeee" the men shrieked

As they headed toward the grave yard bloody bodies littered the property Sesshoumaru with a slit throat hung by his neck from a tree they gasped in horror. Opposite his brother Inuyasha saw Jakotsu pinned to a tree with arrows. The ghosts of Sugimi, and Kagome hovered in front of them tripling their fear but quickly disappeared. Looking ahead there was a body slumped over a rock it fell over to reveal Naraku clothes torn with bloody pieces of skin hanging from his face and body he looked as if someone had started skinning him alive and died before they could finish

As they entered the graveyard the panicked males started running over the graves, Inuyasha was the first "Ahhhhhhh, what the hell?" he looked down to see the boney hand of a skeleton reaching up from under the grave holding onto his ankle "Another one no you can't eat me,"

"Shit, shit, shit," Kouga exclaimed when a pair of arms wrapped around him holding him in place, he looked it was a huge man "Gulp, l, let go, I, if you do I'll be a good little w, wolfy," he stammered

"Ahhhhhhh" Miroku shrieked when a ghost shot up out of one of the graves and booed at him then a hand grabbed his butt "No, let me go," he protested when he found himself locked inside an upright coffin that leaned against a tree "I, I don't want to die,"

"Nooooo" Bankotsu screamed when a vampire leapt at caught held onto and readied herself to bite his neck "Y, you keep your fangs to yourself," he stuttered then felt her fangs graze his neck "I don't want to be a vampire,"

"Uhhhhh" all unable to move screamed as the zombies closed in on them

Bankotsu felt the neck of his shirt being pulled back "No I am no corpse humper,"

"Hiss" the vampiress responded

"Damn forgot not pervert vampire drinks blood," he said she bit him

**Meanwhile With Sugimi, and Kagome**

In a separate room Sugimi, and Kagome leaning against each other for support so as not to fall over from laughing so hard, both looked at each other and their eyes locked. Something came over them and before either one realized it they're lips were locked in a passionate kiss, tongues soon danced and as burning lust and desire took over and controlled them. Kagome's hands began to wander his body then went to his hair and freed his hair from its tie

He pulled his lips from hers "Kagome" he moaned

"Sugimi don't stop, I want you now,"

"This time you are mine for real," he replied and took her lips again

**Lemon starts**

With lips still locked Kagome's dress was hiked up, and her undies sliced off by his deadly claws, next her nimble little hands untied then pulled his hakama down. Sugimi wasted no time he lifted her up, her legs immediately went around his waist, and arms around his neck, holding her against the wall he quickly entered her though she was a virgin she moved with him, and she felt no pain. The feel of her silken passage wrapped around him was almost more than he could bear it was maddening and paradise at the same time

"Gods Sugimi yes," she moaned as pleasure consumed her "Feels so good,"

"Ahhhhh" he moaned

"Yes Sugimi harder,"

He kissed her neck "Mine" he possessively growled

"Yes yours. Don't stop,"

"So tight so hot I'm losing my mind," he panted while pumping in and out "Uh" he groaned it was sweet torture

"_**Sugimiiiii" **_she cried out with her first climax, they continued

"You will not walk when this night is through," he promised "Ooo" he moaned when she shifted

"Uh, don't care just keep going and don't stop," she panted "Gods yes," she said when all at the same time he hit the sensitive spots _**"Su, Sugimi,"**_ she exploded he was not done yet

**Lemon continues**

From their hiding places Sango, Kagura, and Ayame were laughing they're asses off watching the action in the graveyard and were leaning against one another for support. Just when it seemed the end was near simultaneously everything ceased disappeared and dead silence remained. In a daze Bankotsu, Kouga, Miroku, and Inuyasha looked at each other with curious eyes they were snapped back to reality when a howl was heard

"What the fuck? All four exclaimed

When they looked up to where it came from the second floor room that eerily glowed from a candles light and had the window shade drawn all the way down. The shadows on the shade revealed the activity Sugimi, and Kagome were currently engaged in Sugimi had forgotten that he had put her up against the wall next to the window. Eyes widened and gasps escaped the observing male's mouths looking on with glazed over eyes

"A fucking mating howl," Inuyasha bellowed "Lovely we get screwed over and scared shitless and he gets rewarded by getting laid"

"Gentlemen I get the feeling we've been had," Miroku exclaimed

"Gee, ya think?" Inuyasha sarcastically responded "What was your first clue?

"That low life dirty dog," Kouga said "I know he's your dad but I'm having murderous fantasies,"

"Same here," Inuyasha added

"At a boy Sugimi," smirking Miroku exclaimed

"Figures you'd side with the fucker one perv always sides with the other," Inuyasha bit

"Son of a bitch," Bankotsu snapped "I want to kill him so bad right now,"

"While we're down here getting chased, almost eaten, and getting the shit scared out of us he's up there getting mated to the wench," Inuyasha barked "I am going to kill the old bastard,"

"Happy Halloween suckers," Ayame, Sango, and Kagura said while jumping out of the bushes

"Ahhh" the males shrieked when from behind them they heard

"Boo" Sesshoumaru, Naraku, and Jakotsu exclaimed

"Sons of bitches," Inuyasha, Bankotsu, Miroku, and Kouga, cursed

"Ohhhhh please don't eat me mister zombie," Jakotsu teased "I'm so scared I think I wet my panties,"

"No I don't want to be a vampire," Sango repeated what Bankotsu had said back to him

"I'll be a good little wolfy," Ayame repeated Kouga's words

"No you can't eat me," Sesshoumaru taunted Inuyasha with what he had said

"Shut it fluffy up yours. You bastards set this up, remember paybacks a bitch," Inuyasha bit

"Yes and so are you," smirking Sesshoumaru insulted "So much so you need some anti bitch pills,"

"No I need asshole repellent," Inuyasha shot back

"That was a dirty," Kouga complained

"Oh you mean like what you dinguses did to us in the school," Kagura reminded

"Gulp" came from Kouga

"Yeah wolf cakes we know along with Bankotsu, and Miroku you helped Inuyasha" Sango informed them

"Inuyasha made us do it," Kouga tried joking

"Lying wussy wolf," Inuyasha said "Yeah but this shit you wenches did is way worse" he complained

"Well boys you started it," Ayame reminded

"Ohhhhh" they whined

"Hah, we get put through hell and pops gets laid," Inuyasha said "It ain't fair fate you bitch,"

"Of course she is that's why you boys cannot get away with anything," Ayame gloated

"Father does deserve some reward," Sesshoumaru exclaimed "A big one,"

"What? Are you nuts? Inuyasha replied

"Yes after all this is his masterpiece,"

"_**Whaaaaat? **_That son of a bitch I'm gonna kill him, when I'm through hell never fuck again," Inuyasha snapped

"Inuyasha? Miroku sweetly called

"Yeah, what?"

"I have something for you," Miroku replied

"What the hell? The hanyou bit when he was hit with three binding sutras halting his movements "Miroku when I'm free you die slowly and very painfully,"

"You will not disrupt your fathers mating, I to want revenge but even I am not that low. Never interrupt a man's carnal pleasure if you wish to remain alive especially one of the canine demon species,"

"He's got ya there mutt," Kouga needled

"Like I give a shit," struggling Inuyasha snapped "Let me go you walking hentai house,"

"Flattery will not help you or change my mind," Miroku replied

"Fool father has already marked his mate and is still in the midst of mating. To interfere with him now would only insure your own death," Sesshoumaru warned

"Gods damned dogs I hate every last one of you," Inuyasha bit "The only good one is a dead one,"

"Woof, woof, dog breath you are a dog to, hehehe," Kouga ragged "So you'll be a good dog when you're dead, hah?"

"Ya had to remind me didn't you," Inuyasha complained

"Yep you know it," Kouga answered

"Aw my sweet little puppy," Ayame cooed, then scratched behind his ear

"A, Ayame s, stop, crap," Inuyasha stammered "Damn it woman come on s, stop,"

"Sic him Yame," Kouga teased

"My cute little puppy," Ayame replied, and continued her ministrations knowing what was coming

Miroku removed the binding sutras from Inuyasha

"Damn it wench, I, I said whine, st, stop," Inuyasha protested then tapped his foot on the ground while sitting like a dog 'Damn her she knows canines can't resist and are suckers for this' he thought

"A true dog," Bankotsu teased

Then Ayame simultaneously scratched behind both ears "Whine, whine no Ayame st, stop,"

"Nope you know you love it,"

"Awww, puppy likes the scratchies, yes he does, yes he does. Such a good boy," Sango ragged

"That's it wench," Inuyasha said picked Ayame up put her over his shoulder and was gone

"Don't break it," Miroku said to his retreating form

"Try and keep up," Bankotsu teased

"Folks lets go have our party and enjoy Halloween, we've got plenty of free booze, and goodies," Kouga reminded all of the people making like corpses got up off the ground and joined them

They all went into the mansion and partied, hours later as the group was still partying Sugimi, and Kagome appeared, Kagome was now an inu her waist length hair grew down to her knees, along with her new claws, golden eyes, and fangs. Sango and the others smiled Miroku nodded his approval of her new appearance. Sugimi laughed his ass off when they told him what Ayame had done to Inuyasha

A half hour later Inuyasha returned with Ayame "Well, well, well it lives all hail lord Humpgimi," Inuyasha razzed

"And what of you, pup?"

"Yes, do tell little brother," Sesshoumaru teased

"Oh no old dog we're talking about you not me," Inuyasha answered "And fluffy go play in the traffic during rush hour in the rain,"

"Hm, I would not dream of robbing you of your fun," Sesshoumaru replied

"_**Oh he flies through the air with the greatest of ease with his hard on in hand the daring young inu on the flying trapeze. **_

_**Though observers may think he's sick all eyes remain glued to his impressive dick. Beneath the moon the women swoon. While the men jealously glare in envy**_

_**The wench rode him high the wench rode him low she really kept the old dog in tow" **_Inuyasha sang

"Now that's fucked up," Kouga exclaimed "One lobotomy needed stat," he said pointing to Inuyasha

"Yes, he needs institutionalization immediately" Sesshoumaru added

"Sick bastard," Miroku, and Bankotsu said

"Hey guys I do have a close friend who's a doctor in a mental hospital I could make a call. Dr Hirohito could make arrangements," Kagome teased

"Damn wench gets laid and she's gone rabid already," Inuyasha teased "Dad think she needs servicing again pronto,"

"Inuyasha Taisho I'm gonna service you creep," Kagome said

"Shit" he responded then ran "But you can't that would be incest, eew," he needled

"Get back here mommy just wants to show you love,"

"Ow, ow, ow, claws forgot about those," he shrieked as she jabbed his butt with the tips of them "Note to self wench mated pop now has deadly claws, and fangs,"

"Come here Inukins," Kagome said "Don't be afraid sweetness,"

"No freakin way,"

"Congratulations Ayame," the others said

"Thanks"

"It's about damn time the mutt got mated," Kouga wisecracked "Was his first piece, hah?"

"Kouga I'll kill you," the indignant hanyou yelled back

A half hour later Kagome came back with Inuyasha in tow wearing a glowing jack o lantern over his head, looking inside Sugimi saw that Kagome had also placed a pen light between Inuyasha's teeth. The room erupted into laughter, to bust the hanyou's chops they gave a round of applause, Inuyasha gave them the finger

"Hey mutt face you might wanna save that finger, you're going to need it when your dick falls off," Kouga needled. Suddenly the jack o lantern was off Inuyasha's head, flying across the room toward Kouga who was getting his long wanted chase "He loves me, he really loves me, I feel all warm and fuzzy inside,"

"Shut it you sissy," Inuyasha snapped "Not to worry flea bag when I'm done you'll be feeling all warm and dead inside,"

"Rough love I like's it,"

"Oh shut up you freak," Inuyasha snapped

"See ya dog breath try and keep up," Kouga ragged, then sped off at high speed with Inuyasha in pursuit, the gang partied into the next day


	2. Halloween Hell

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemon**

Halloween Inuyasha's favorite holiday of the year when tricking and treating is allowed but this year in an abandoned spooky old mansion there will be an unexpected scary surprise waiting for him, they'll experience a gory scary horror filled Halloween they'll never forget. Written for Halloween 2012, Happy Halloween, edited updated Nov 23 2012 sorry everybody, horror, comedy, romance **Inutaisho/Kagome**

**Sugimi's Haunted Halloween 2**

**By Raven 2010, and TheLostPrincessOfTheEast, Oct 17 2012**

**Chap Halloween Hell**

**The hellion Hanyou, pre Halloween fun, sweet treats**

"Oh wenches of mine, you're coming to my house for the Halloween party and staying overnight right?" Inuyasha teasingly asked Kagome, Sango, Kagura, and Ayame

"Yeees," they playfully replied

"This year we're doing it differently,"

"Differently how so?" Suspicious Sango asked

"Yashakins don't make me have to use my dance of blades on you because so help me if you sabotage our fun I will waste no time in carving you into sushi," Kagura promised

"Oh keep your thong on were starting the day before this year you girls come the day before and stay Halloween day and the day after pops wants to start the fun at midnight Halloween day," Inuyasha told them

"Oh boy me likey Inu papa rocks," giddy with happiness Ayame exclaimed

"What about the guys? Kagome asked

"The wimpy wolf and the others are getting their invites from Sessh I wanted to give my sexy wenches special attention," the smirking Hanyou said

"Special attention? Sango asked

"Yeah I take care of my harem,"

"Harem? The females exclaimed in unison

"Yup" he was saving the punch line for the last minute "Plenty of luscious high grade five star T & A,"

Then the voice of a new arrival rang in "Girls charge," Jakotsu called loudly

"Tits and ass," Indignant Ayame said

"Yep top shelf booty to only the best for this prince I am a lord you know and we are very picky," Inuyasha ragged oh he was enjoying this way too much

"Kill" Kagome said and the stampede began

"Yee ha giddy up little doggies don't tire me out to much girls because I have to service you all tonight," he added fuel to the fire

"Why you," Kagome snapped

"I cannot believe it he's worse than the monk I thought nobody could out do him," Sango commented

"Surrounded by minks why I cannot think of a better way to die," he taunted as he ran

"Inuyasha I am going to kill you," Ayame threatened

"Horny wolfette remember you have to leave some for the others share equally,"

"Sushi time girls," Kagura said as she held out her fan "Dance of bla," she started but was cut off by

"Sit" crash

"Oh fuck," he cursed from his crater in the ground

"Forgot about the sit," Jakotsu commented "Ouch,"

"Oh crap," Inuyasha exclaimed when the females pounced on him "Damn you Kagome,"

"To quote you stow it," she replied

"Ohhh I hate wenches to pieces,"

"Hehehehe I know," the laughing females replied at the same time and simultaneously tickled him mercilessly he shrieked and begged them to stop but it was to no avail

At Inuyasha's house

"It's so quiet I can't believe it," Kagome commented

"Let's have tea little miko while it lasts," Sugimi said

"Little brother? Sesshoumaru called

"Yes dear?" Inuyasha replied

"What is this?

"What is what clarify man clarify," Inuyasha responded

"This lovely gift you left on my pillow next to my head you depraved troll,"

"I lord Inuyasha Taisho know not of what you speak,"

"You see it has begun," Sugimi said to Kagome "It did not take long either,"

"I'm dying to see what the hell it is," she replied

"Me to," Sugimi said

"I am innocent until proven guilty," the smirking hanyou cockily stated

"Really? I was under the illusion that you were born guilty" Sesshoumaru shot back "Now I will ask you one last time what is this thing, if I do not receive an answer I will simply kill you?"

"Well fluffy butt if you don't know neither do I,"

"Sessh what is it? Curious Kagome asked

"A vile thing this mindless fool finds humorous," Sesshoumaru replied then threw the item wrapped in a handkerchief to her Sugumi beat her to catching it "Open it father I am curious as to what your opinion is,"

Sugimi untied the loose knot "Cough what the?"

"What is it? Kagome asked

He handed it to Kagome she pulled the corners of the handkerchief back and with wide eyes gasped "Eeeeew," it was a very real looking vagina hair and all with a card attached to it by a gold string

_**Dearest Sesshoumaru how long must we keep our love a secret? **_

_**My loins burn for you I want to be your mate and have pups if you love me you will pubically **_

_**Declare your love for me in front of your family and friends let's make Halloween our special day**_

_**With all my love**_

_**Bushy Beaver**_

"Pubically it's publically dumb ass," Kagome scolded

"Well she is a bushy beaver pubically puby pubic hint, hint," the wise acre hanyou replied "So Sessh when are you going to stop keeping her a secret and propose to her, oh wait everybody knows now oops sorry about that?" he held back the overwhelming urge to laugh just barely

He had his favorite thing in hand a large ice cold mug of milk, Kagome glared at her friend in disgust and threw the item at him sending it flying straight for his head. Sesshoumaru had a sudden idea he caught the flying item Kagome nearly growled but stopped when Sesshoumaru did something surprising he grabbed Inuyasha's mug of milk quickly downed half of it made a sigh of pleasure then swiftly dropped the Halloween kitty in the remaining milk eyes filled with horror Inuyasha's mouth gaped wide open

"There ya go little bro Halloween kitty just for you happy Halloween ahead of time hope you two will be happy together," smirking Sesshoumaru teased "And close your mouth before flies make it their home ,"

"Eeew that is disgusting," Inuyasha whined

"Well now Inuyasha you can say, say you had kitty milk," Kagome gasped

"My son I had no idea you milked kitties me meow," laughing Sugimi got out

"Hm" Sesshoumaru exclaimed then grabbed a bottle squirted something into the mug and mixing it with a spoon "There little brother now you have chocolate kitty,"

"Oh, oh shit," Kagome choked

"Chocolate meow," Sugimi added

"We ought to market this father we can call it chocolate meow milk, we can also have it in vanilla strawberry and other flavors and of course plain as well," Sesshoumaru added

"Youuu suck," Inuyasha bit

"Yes and we shall have your brothers picture on the carton with his mug in hand filled with meow milk of course the meow will be in there to we cannot leave her out after all she is the star of the show. We will use the same picture he will be advertising all the flavors," Sugimi teased

"An and make sure he has a milk mustache in each one emphasizing how much he loves it," gasping for air laughing Kagome added

"Yes I think he will look quite fetching wearing the strawberry one" Don't you agree? Sesshoumaru said

"Uh hah," Kagome, and Sugimi managed to reply between laughs

"You bastards then it'll look like I was eating ah forget it," Inuyasha bit with a blush on his cheeks

"What dear little brother a meow burger?" Sesshoumaru needled

"H hey Sessh u use cherry as his milk mustache in the picture then it'll look like he was eating it while it was bleedi," Kagome started

"Kagome finish that sentence and I swear to gods I will kill you," Inuyasha snapped

"Special meow burger," Sugimi gasped "Extra rare,"

"How do I hate you fuckers let me count the ways?"

"Why little brother don't be so melodramatic," Sesshoumaru teased

"Really say that when I ream you out a couple dozen times with a live electric wire,"

"Should I bathe first for the event? Sesshoumaru wisecracked Inuyasha was like a scalded cat by now "Being fresh and clean is essential,"

"No just drop dead you demented freak,"

**Later on**

Kagome called all their friends and told them all about the incident the phone rang "Hello? Inuyasha answered

"Meeeeeow," he heard Miroku, Sango and the rest of his friends in unison

"Kagomeee? He bellowed no answer "Higurashi your dead,"

"Need a napkin with that burger Yashy honey?" Jakotsu needled

"Don't worry Pandora I'll kill you later when there's no witnesses,"

"Special attention I'll be ready hun," Jakotsu teased

"Don't worry rat face you'll just be dead,"

"Have no fear Jak I'll protect you," Kagome called out from her hiding place

"Gotcha now wench," Inuyasha said dropped the phone and ran in the direction her voice came from

"Miko run," Sugimi said

A few days before Halloween

Kagome and the gang helped Sugimi, and Sesshoumaru put up the Halloween decorations Inuyasha was in the back, Sugimi asked Sesshoumaru to get something for him in the storage room. Sesshoumaru went to the room and opened the door the second he set one foot inside a huge pumpkin exploded covering him with its guts and seeds the taiyoukai remained calm cool and collected Sugimi uh oh'd waiting for the explosion that never came

"You know what they say fluffy about holding back all that pent up sexual tension eventually leads to massive premature explosion," Inuyasha needled

"Really then you must be due to go nuclear bomb," Sesshoumaru shot back

"I get's mine plenty,"

"Yes we know Mary palm and Lena fistina," Sesshoumaru replied

"Inuyasha cut the crap and help," Sugimi scolded

"Yes like bringing the decorations from the spare room here," wiping himself with a towel Sesshoumaru added

"How anticlimactic fluffy ain't even gonna get riled or anything your no fun,"

"Inuyasha more help less lip you loafer," Kagome scolded

"Yes mommy wench," he answered then left to do as asked the second he opened the room door boom rang through the house followed by "Ahhhhh disgusting Sesshoumaru I hate you,"

"My heart breaks," he replied in and I could care less tone

"Uh oh," his friends uttered

"Here we go kiddyz," Sugimi exclaimed "Sweet treats,"

"You fucker," the fuming with murderous intent hanyou seethed

"Happy Halloween dear brother," Sesshoumaru needled

"When I get my claws on you bastard," he charged into the room dripping from his head down was cream raw eggs with some of the shells they'd popped out of clinging and pieces of raw pumpkin pulp

"Wow that's a new kind of pie," Kouga teased

"Shut it red riding hood," Inuyasha snapped "And you dick weed what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Here looks like you could use this," Sesshoumaru answered throwing the towel he'd used to clean himself up with at him

"Bastard,"

"I was simply prepared," Sesshoumaru stated smiling evilly "And remember you did start it" didn't you?

"Puppy pound Inuyasha," Sugimi said warningly

"Gulp" you wouldn't?

"You know he would fool" so why bother to ask such a stupid question? Sesshoumaru added

"Puppy pound? Jakotsu asked

"Yup it is an inu tradition bad misbehaving pups get locked in lined up cages like dogs in a dog pound," Kagome explained

"Eek"

"Aw Jak not to worry Inu's the bad dog here," she replied

"Sleep with one eye open fluffy, one eye open," Inuyasha warned

"I quiver with fear you wish,"

"You can sleep in my room I will protect you Sesshy," Kagome said to drive Inuyasha up the wall

"Oh Sesshypoo your so dreamy I just want to hold you and hug you and cuddle you all night long my giant scared weak golden eyed puppy," Inuyasha jabbed in a perfect imitation of a girls voice

"Jealousy such a useless and wasteful emotion," Sesshoumaru shot back "From an ugly minded being,"

"Watch out for the daggers people," grinning Sugimi jokingly warned everyone laughed

"At least I don't need week females to protect me," a second after that remark left his mouth Inuyasha regreted it however it was too late

"Yikes" the other males exclaimed

Sesshoumaru wore a victorious grin as dagger glares from the females all turned onto Inuyasha who gulped and inched toward the door. Being blocked from that exit he dove out of the window and ran for his hanyou life and was soon followed by the fuming warring females hot on his heels he broke out in a nervous sweat as he ran

"Wow look at the mutt go," Kouga commented as they watched out of the window

**Hell night**

Inuyasha entered the house as he came through the door he walked face first into a big spider web with a big black mad spider on it glaring at him he nearly jumped out of his skin. The eerie silence and the flickering lights sent fear coursing through his veins the dying light combined with that chilled him to the bone and now it was dark accept for the dim light from a couple of candles here and there. He was looking for the others who had mysteriously vanished

"Anybody here? He called "Hey where are you I know you party animals love to party?"

He finally managed to gain enough courage to make his way to the kitchen with the one candle burning in there he could barely see anything but thought he'd have a nice cold beer and relax a bit until the others came back from where ever they were. He walked over to the refrigerator opened the door reached in without looking first and grabbed a bottle of beer popped the top and was about to take a sip

Something caught his eye he turned and saw a platter with a lid on it thinking about the possibility of snacking on some nice rare roast beef his mouth watered with excited anticipation he lifted the lid his mouth gaped eyes widened and the beer bottle hit the floor smashing into a million pieces on a silver platter sat the head of Sesshoumaru it had been severed at the neck blood surrounded it

"Sessh," he called hoping it was only his mind playing tricks "Come on man it it's not funny," as he gazed frozen in his spot with horror Sesshoumaru's eyes opened his mouth opened in a silent scream and blood trickled from his mouth then abruptly clamped shut but the cold lifeless eyes remained open

"Sessh no Sesshoumaru? Nothing he gasped then "Ahhhhhhh," he screamed at the top of his lungs

He was panicked filled with fear he called his father no response this was not normal Sugimi always answered he'd never do something like this it had to be something bad to overtake his powerful brother. And his father would have helped his son in battle this was bad very bad he called to the others oh how he wished this was only a dream he'd wake up and everything would be okay. He continued forcing himself to continue when all he really wanted to do was run finding nothing more in the front he journeyed to the back when he neared the stairs a scream tore through the dead quiet house sending a rush of fear and adrenalin through him

"Kagomeeeee,"

He ran up the stairs with triple speed he called her name no answer he called again nothing but silence he continued searching and stopped at one of the rooms it had barely any light only enough coming from the small candle burning inside the jack o lantern to see by. A knot formed in his stomach he dreaded looking but knew he had to and forced himself to do it he looked up and ice cold with fear could not move

"Nooooooo," he shrieked

Kagome was hanging from the ceiling a rope wrapped around her neck wearing the orchid kimono with pink cherry blossoms around the hem collar and sleeves this year she had chosen a feudal era princess outfit the matching orchid shoes still on her feet her long wavy black hair hung down to her hips. He swallowed hard but it did not help with the lump in his throat, he reluctantly touched one of her feet hoping for a response but she remained still and unmoving

"Kagome come on wench it ain't funny," nothing "Fuck what about the others? What am I gonna do?

The sound of hissing caught his attention very cautiously he slowly crept toward the sound in one of the back rooms stealthy he approached the room and nearly fainted from the sight he was seeing no this could not be real shit like this did not happen in real life. The other being in the room with a deathly pale face looked at him with cold almost dead looking pale eyes they stared at each other for what seemed like eternity before the other spoke

"I had to I had to do it, it was them or me, they just turned I don't know what happened,"

"Just turned? What do you mean they just turned? Turned what? Inuyasha questioned

"I heard weird laughing and came to investigate and they were waiting for me and when I came in they sized me up like a piece of meat the hunger in their eyes was creepy then they lunged so I did the only thing I knew that could to stop them broke a leg off the wooden chair plunging it through their hearts I did it as quick and merciful as I could,"

"What the fuck! This is not happening" Inuyasha said trying to convince himself more than others

"It did man I don't want to believe it either but it did,"

"Shit," Inuyasha exclaimed "Vampires,"

"Who would'a thought it hah?"

"Kagura, Ayame, and Sango," Inuyasha exclaimed as he looked at the bodies on the floor "Your eyes why are they pale violet,"

"Guess one of them got me to," the male said as something wet trickled down his neck he touched it and looked at his blood stained fingers Inuyasha saw the bite mark "You know the hilarious and ironic part of it mutt face this is hell night aka Halloween," Kouga said

"Wimpy wolf only you could get caught in something like this," Inuyasha halfheartedly joked

"Guess we know what I gotta do now" Don't we?

"Want me to do it wolf breath? Inuyasha tried to lighten the mood though he knew it was a silly thing to do, lightening began striking lighting the sky making it even scarier

"No way dog breath and deprive me of the pleasure," Kouga replied with his wolfish smirk in the blink of an eye Kouga had the steak through his own heart "Farewell mutt," were his dying words

"Rest in peace wolf," Inuyasha said with a farewell look "I'll never celebrate Halloween again as long as I live if I survive this, I've got to find the others,"

With great dread he resumed his search slowly making his way through the house he was very leery now not knowing what he'd find next it surprised at how numb he had become he partly thought that nothing much could surprise him anymore it could not get any worse than it already was. He called for the ones left hoping against hope and praying they were still alive he kept hunting looking everywhere afraid someone or something was going to jump him

He walked through the hallway a light breeze coming in through the window made the part way open closet door in the hallway move back and forth clicking as it hit against the door frame never able to close all the way. He crept up to the door and out of morbid curiosity opened it and gulped loudly feeling like the breath was sucked out of him. The sight of Miroku cut open from his throat down to his waist his arms spread wide and hands nails driven through the palms into to the walls at his sides holding Miroku up, this was horror far beyond Imagining he was so numb fear no longer held him within its crushing grasp

"I can't feel anything," he mumbled

Continuing his search he heard a shriek which sent him on a run to the basement someone screamed help he tripled his speed, the basement door flew open he asked if the person was alright he heard a moan before it all went quiet then smelled smoke. He leapt down the remaining half of the steps when he looked could see nothing but darkness until a flash of lightening lit the basement through the window he saw Jakotsu wrists tied to a large pipe burnt black. Too numb to think or feel anymore much like a robot be slowly climbed the stairs once at the top of the steps began looking for Bankotsu, and Sugimi the last two survivors other than himself

"Never, I will never yield to you," a male voice snapped

"You will or die another with a creepy deep voice replied,"

"No I'll never be your slave,"

"Bank" Inuyasha exclaimed

"So be it," the creepy voiced male said

Inuyasha heard a swoosh and arrived outside in back of the house just as a tall man wearing a pale gray old dusty looking cloak the hood covering his head with a scythe sinking it into Bankotsu's back with a groan of pain Bankotsu went down on his knees. He looked at Inuyasha once before his eyes closed and he fell over his lifeless body slumped over on to the ground. The cloaked being let out a maniacal laugh the lightning flashes behind him making him appear more menacing he looked like all the figure in stories Inuyasha had heard through the years of the grim reaper

"You son of a bitch" why? Where is my father? Inuyasha demanded "You killed them, you killed them all" why? I want to know why"

"You think to demand me boy you a mere child think to demand one who has lived ten times your life span and will live many more," the male replied

"We'll see about that," Inuyasha snapped the male laughed insanely and disappeared in a puff of smoke

"Get back here you coward," all he received is the remainder of a barely above a whisper laugh drift across the air and disappear "Son of a bitc," he started then heard something it was faint

"Inu" again it was faint

"Pops oh shit," the hanyou bolted toward the sound

"Inuyasha my pup," his great and terrible father was impaled face up on the spear tipped rails of the wrought iron fence at the edge of the property the points sticking out Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat "Inu-ya-sha l live," Sugimi gasped just before the hand of the arm he had held out fell limp

He held his father's lifeless hand "Dad no, no, nooo," numbness took over again and only one thought filled his mind "Got to get away from here, they're all gone got to leave,"

He ran into the woods until he came upon an old graveyard from the 1500s he started to run through it not caring that after all the death he had seen that this too was a place of death for the dead. Once in the middle of it the ground rumbled and moved slightly and cracked open a bit a glow emitting from it in that instant he was surrounded by ghosts who were not about to let him go as they all latched onto him multiple hands covered his arms legs and upper body holding on with an iron grip. He pulled and struggled to get away but their grips were like vices he sensed something coming and waited looking in the direction he sensed it from

"Hello pup," the male said

"You again, let go you bastards so I can kill this murdering fucker," Inuyasha barked "Who the hell are you anyway?

"Why I thought you had figured that out by now I am death young one,"

"You'll be dead death when I get my claws on you," the hanyou yelled

"You cannot kill death,"

"All of them you killed them all" why? Inuyasha bit

"Halloween my favorite day of the year always such a bountiful harvest for lord death,"

"You bastard I'll kill you," in his rage and thirst for revenge his strength grew tenfold and he easily freed himself from the spirits "Now you die," claws poised to attack he lunged and stopped when he heard

"Happy Helloween," they all said in unison putting the hell part in to bug him

Not believing his own ears Inuyasha turned his head and looked "You sons of bitches that shit was not funny you people are sick that's going overboard," Inuyasha griped "Why I otta," he growled "So who the fuck is death?

"That would be me," evilly smiling Naraku answered pulling back his hood to reveal himself

"You bastards went to fucking far I could have had a heart attack,"

**Flashback**

"That's what you say now" what about when my car went missing you called me up saying the police caught a serial killer who had stolen my car and drove it while on a killing spree? I could not sleep for day's" Sango reminded

"Yes and might I remind you of how I woke up to find a real looking dripping blood severed head hanging from my ceiling from a rope that you sneaked into my room and put there while I slept thinking it was real at first I nearly called the police. I had nightmares after that you little creep," Kagome reminded

"Yes when I got into my car last Friday to drive to work what do I see when I looked in the mirror on the back seat a large male with a butcher knife in hand poised to stab me in the back. It was not until after I used my acid to dissolve him that I discovered it was a rubber man made human?" Sesshoumaru added

"Yeah you low life mutt and what about when I woke up in the middle of the frigging graveyard on my back buried up to my neck with a bouquet of flowers on my chest?" Kouga said

"Ah and when I went out to my car to put something in the trunk I find a dead body in it I nearly had a god's damned heart attack. Then after checking it found it was fake," Miroku told them "Oh but that was not enough you send two guys dressed as cops to arrest me,"

"And when Ayame was spending the night over at my house you call in the middle of the night to tell us some guy is climbing in the window," Kagura added

"You think that's bad Jak and I were hanging out and the little prick came banging on the door saying he saw smoke coming out of one of the windows. After checking I found it was a smoke bomb he had thrown in my window setting the alarms off," Bankotsu explained

"And last but not least there's me dear pup sends me my favorite cake at work I cut into it to share some with my staff guess what I find someone's hand," Sugimi said

"In food mutt that is disgusting, do that to my food and ya die?" Kouga warned

"Now what do you have to say for yourself sir pranks a lot?" Ayame asked

"Um, ah, well it was a lot less harmless the what you assholes did," Inuyasha tried to justify

"But you folks do not know and have not heard what he did to me," Naraku stated

"You to?" All except Inuyasha exclaimed

"Yes me to, he has a telegram sent to me saying that one of my company planes has crashed and that two mechanics and the pilot were seriously injured and near death,"

'Man now that is really rotten," Ayame said as they entered the house

"So what you assholes went overboard," Inuyasha tried to justify

"Paybacks a bitch and you have met her," Kagura needled "Your pissed cause we out did you,"

"Yes son welcome to Sugimi's haunted Halloween," Sugimi replied

"So which of you bastards is the mastermind of that hellish little stunt? Inuyasha asked

"I am," Sugimi answered

"I am his assistant," gloating Kagome added

"Yep Inu papa is an evil genius," Sango praised

"Amen to that the others said,"

"Oh really?" Inuyasha replied

"What the? Was heard as a blur passed by the group "I'll kill you," two voices said

"Happy Helloween, how do ya like me now bitches?" Inuyasha taunted as he locked them in

"Inuyashaaaaa," the group called

"Relax the two evil genius masterminds are chilling,"

"Chilling? The females asked

"Lovely he's locked them in the walk in freezer," Sesshoumaru told them

"I am going to kill you let Kagome and Inu papa out now," Sango, Ayame, and Kagura demanded

"Nothin doing," the hanyou replied

"We can take the door down boys," Naraku announced

"I could do it easily myself using my acid but do nothing father has his ways the miko is safe in his care. However when he emerges from the freezer little brother is not," Sesshoumaru told them

"Sessh you evil bastard," Kouga commented

"You know it dear wolf,"

Playing the game "Okay peeps lets partay like it's 2070," Miroku said, The music was turned on drinks and treats were enjoyed and the party was on

With Kagome, and Sugimi

"I am going to rip his liver out put it on a stick them shove it straight down his throat," Kagome vowed

"Not to worry miko," Sugimi said took his haori off and wrapped it around Kagome

Noticing how exceptionally warm it was "Wow I never knew you were so warm,"

"We inus have a way higher body temperature then humans," he told her

"Male inus would make wonderful man coats for females during the winter," she teased "Especially during showy weather,"

"You think," he replied grinning

"Ah huh,"

His moko, moko expanded itself and wrapped around them "Oh I like him he's so soft," Kagome commented stroking it's silky soft fur

"And he likes you," after Sugimi saying that it rubbed one end of itself on her cheek "He loves females,"

"He's a little lover and a half," she said "He's my new baby," stroking him and rubbing her cheek against it

"Miko what are you? He started but was silenced by her lips covering his

**Lemon starts**

He gave in and returned her kiss with equal passion, her hands removed the tie of his top knot freeing his silver tresses after running her hands through it they explored him, he traveled her voluptuous body with his warm large gentle hands. Greedy kisses became hungry and demanding tongues clashed and clothes were shed. Kagome was laid on top of his feudal era clothing Sugimi perched above her he removed his lips from hers and peppered her neck with kisses then nips and licks and sucked on her pulse point where he'd later mark her

His warm lips took hold of each of her full bosoms one at a time gently sucking and teasing the nipples with his hot mouth and tongue, she felt his lips kissing their way back up to her neck he nipped her left ear. Looking at her he locked eyes with her never looking away without closing his beautiful golden eyes he kissed her again, she felt the head poking at her entrance already being wet with lust he slipped all the way in easily he pulled his lips from hers

"Uhhh," both responded with highly pleasurable first time intimate connection

He felt her tighten up with the loss of her virginity however she surprised him by encouraging him to keep moving "Sugimi," she moaned at the same time arching up into him hard

"My miko," he said possessively and kissed her hard his tongue stroking hers

"Mmmmm," she moaned beneath him

Without asking and knowing she needed it he sped up her hands squeezed his ass "Ughhh," his muffled groan reached her ears

He pulled his head back to look in her eyes "Yes," she exclaimed while tightening around his shaft

"I want to see your face,"

"Harder," the lecherously grinning inu complied "Oh that's it," he sped up a bit more _**"My inu ugh my inu**_ _**youkai sama,"**_ she called out watching her facial expression as she released thrilled him and turned him on more

"Your Inu sama," he replied "Does this please you as well? He asked shifting his position a couple of different ways sending her spiraling into the abyss of overwhelming ecstasy over and over again "That's it mate,"

She was so consumed by blinding pleasure that she did not hear the word mate her hands gripped his shoulders this next one would be massive "Holy kamis," she exclaimed almost dizzy from the pleasure

"You kill me," he buried his nose in her neck

"Gimi kamis Su-gi-mi," she gasped

"_**Yes Kagome ah yes,"**_

"_**Sugimiiiii,"**_ the massive explosions nearly draining them into unconsciousness as he bit into the crook of her neck a feral growl tore from his chest the pleasure of biting her and her new fangs piercing his flesh drove him on

"Growl," his mates first inu growl sent him into another bout of insane lust they drank one another's blood greedily

Pulling apart they licked their lips "Inu papa I'm a naughty girl and need to be punished," she teased

"Like this? He raised his body up slightly ensuring the position of his rod remaining against her pearl "How about this? He pulled out and slammed in

"Oh by all the gods yes,"

"I take that as a yes," he teased and continued

"Oh Gimi,"

"_**Oh holy fuck,"**_ both exclaimed as another set of orgasms took hold of them again and it continued repeatedly

**Lemon continues**

"Hey turn the music down for a minute," Inuyasha said

"Shut up mutt you party killer," Kouga said

"Two seconds will not kill ya," Inuyasha replied

"No but I'll kill you if you cut the music,"

"Never ask a lame ass wolf to do a dog's job," Inuyasha shot back walked over to and pushed the mute button

"Hey," the group protested

"Shut up for two seconds so I can hear," Inuyasha said "Hey why are they so quiet no cursing banging on the door or demanding to bet out?

"Maybe their taking a nap," Sesshoumaru said faking a serious look "Now put the music back on before I remove your paw at the wrist," he made his claws glow green to emphasize his point

"Stow it listen,"

"Growl," two sets were heard then "Yes,"

"What the fuck? Inuyasha said

"What is it little brother? Playing dumb Sesshoumaru nonchalantly replied

"Come on nut butt my hanyou ears heard it I know you heard to," Inuyasha answered

"Growl," silence again then howls

"Are you shitting me? Inuyasha asked

"So some canine is exercising it's lungs," Sesshoumaru said

"Geez dog breath do you constantly have to be a buzz kill?" Kouga said

"Nap my ass,"

"Really and what do you think is going on in there? Bankotsu asked two sets of growls were heard again

"Bullshit," Inuyasha exclaimed then went and started banging on the freezer door "Hey what's going on in there?

"Roar, snarl, growl,"

"Little brother father is in do not disturb under penalty of death mating horny dog mode," Sesshoumaru told him "And it sounds like he is not in humanoid form,"

"You mean they're in there doing it as dogs, in there with the frozen food getting dog hair all over everything nasty?" Inuyasha exclaimed

"Yay Sugimi get your groove on get it, get it get your groove on," the males sang gyrating their hips

"Shut it ya pervs that's my dad and our wench,"

"Inuyasha? The girls called

"What?

"Inu papa is so dreamy all the single girls creamy,"

"Can it you sick ass wenches," Inuyasha whined the girls high fived each other Sesshoumaru called "Ya what do you want?"

"Little brother has a mother I see nice pink baby bottles and diapers with yellow duckys on them in your future,"

"Oh shut up dip shit," Inuyasha bit "I ain't calling her mom it's just too creepy, diapers and baby bottles we don't need to hear about your sick fetishes,"

"Mommy Kagome can I go out and play with the other pups? Jakotsu razzed

"Drop dead Jerkotsu," Inuyasha insulted "Ah screw it I'm going to have some freaking booze and Halloween party my ass off," he turned the music back on

**Five hours later**

"Inuyasha my sweet pup where are you darling? Kagome sweetly called

"Oh pup of mine I'd like a word with you," Sugimi said

"Uh oh I am dead meat," Inuyasha exclaimed

"There you are my boy," Sugimi added

"Gul," before Inuyasha could finish gulping

"There's my baby," Kagome cooed he made to escape and gently pinched his cheeks mindful of her new claws "My baby don't abandon mommy you know how much she love you,"

"Ah no wench I've got to go pee be right back,"

In under a minute he had a big pumpkin carved into a jack o lantern over his head with a florescent light stick in it for an eerie glow affect "Oh boy a hanyou o lantern," Sango teased

"You know I've heard of these before but this is the first time I've ever seen one," Kagura said

"Oh he's pretty," Jakotsu squealed "My beautiful silver hanyou floor lamp,"

"Plus he's all glowing what a nice floor lamp he'd make," Miroku added

"Growl, I hate all of you," Inuyasha griped

"We know," They replied

"You two didn't leave dog hair all over the food in there did you?" Inuyasha asked thinking about his treasure the side of beef hanging in there

"Son I have a gift for you," Sugimi said

"No thanks," Inuyasha replied took the jack o lantern carved pumpkin off his head "Hey,"

"Dog hair you ask see for yourself, click," Sugimi told him while locking the freezer door

"Hey let me out,"

"You started it by locking us in," Sugimi reminded

"Yes chill out my overheated pup," Kagome razzed

"Kagome why don't you go?" Inuyasha began but was cut off

"Pup finish that sentence and I will turn the temperature up to super freeze," Sugimi promised

"Oh no, you wouldn't?" Inuyasha whimpered "Look who I'm asking yes you would,"

"Little brother would you like a glass of ice water?" Sesshoumaru finished the needling

Then they continued partying a while later Sugimi let Inuyasha out by that time all the liquor he'd drank before going into the freezer had taken over and he was stoned "Hi papa dog hehehe,"

"Greetings inupup," Sugimi teased

"That room back there is cold you better put on a coat before you go in, you know someone should really think about turning on the heat in there," Inuyasha told him putting one arm around Sugimi's shoulders

"Are you sure you did not have some reefer while you were in there? Sugimi ragged

"Not, not telling," he managed to answer

Sugimi sniffed "Ah hah you did,"

"Aw does Inupapa want a little?

"You owe me," Sugimi teased

"We'll see," Inuyasha replied receiving owl a growl


End file.
